Talk:Mist Form
When warror attack someone enchanted with Mist Form, does it show up as "miss" or "0" damage? -PanSola 17:37, 15 March 2006 (CST) :Neither, IIRC. It just makes the "swish" sound of a miss. But this might have changed recently. — Stabber 17:58, 15 March 2006 (CST) ::Do you mean if you are the ele with Mist Form on or if you are the attacking warrior? Since it's not a miss, and since the effects do take place, my guess is that it would not show anything. Try it on an eidolon near you. --Karlos 19:06, 15 March 2006 (CST) :::I mean if I'm the warrior attacking a misty ele. The ele of course sees no damage numbers. — Stabber 19:12, 15 March 2006 (CST) So what happens when you have mist form on and are attacked by somebody using IW? :No Damage is shown or calculated but the attack has taken place therefor if it would have given a condition that will still show up on the mist form ele, and from what I can gather warriors endurance still activates. Hopefully that helped. :IW damage goes through Mist Form, no problem. You can use this on a bonder monk. When someone decides to attack you, activate this. They can't do any damage to you but you will still gain energy from their attacks. Would Illusionary Weaponry have any effects on one in Mist form? Does this activate Sand Shards? or does it just make you deal 0 damage?--Coloneh RIP 00:11, 26 November 2006 (CST) :Mist Form doesn't cause your attacks to fail, they still hit. 125.236.154.142 19:31, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Trapping I noticed that you can lay traps for the duration of Mist Form. This makes it much more effective than Trapper's Focus. As long as there is no enchantments removers. Although Trapper's Focus as a lower recharge and is a prep. Mist Form will also allow you to withsand enemy attacks. This means u can lay traps even during aggro. Can anyone confirm this and show any other cons?--24.16.163.73 03:32, 28 November 2006 (CST) :You have to spec into water aswell as expertise and wilderness? Don't tell me this isn't a big con! — Skuld 03:41, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::It might be good thing, Deep Freeze, Ice Spikes and Frozen Burst are all good ways of slowing down enemies, and so they will not be able to run away as easily before you set the trap, methinks. Mask Of Insanity 10:06, 18 December 2006 (CST) :::Or just lay barbed first — Skuld 10:09, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::::A water ele + a trapper would be MUCH more effective than 2 water/trappers M s4 21:16, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :::::2 trappers with whirling and oath shot would be much more effective than... an ele or two trying to trap. -Auron 21:18, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :::::: indeed , and btw ... u still get interrupted while using mist form ... only don't get damage but the attacks still hit 13:00, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Mist form yields no adren Ok, well, I recently noticed this.....all mist form says it does, is basically you cannot take damage from attacks. This means the attack still takes place, but it does no damage. I noticed using this on trolls gives them no adrenaline to interrupt you with. So that being said, Mist Form is also effective in keeping whoever is attacking you from building adrenaline. *Note added, if anyone wants proof i'll be happy to show them* --Mwpeck 21:27, 13 December 2006 (CST) :ok, tested it via pvp and they still gain adren....my bad for jumping to conclusions :P --Mwpeck 17:39, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::PvP and PvE tend to differ slightly, though. The best way to confirm that it doesn't cause Adren to build in PvE would be to find an adren-dependant foe and have them whale on you. Crenel 01:13, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :::Or 1v1 in your guild hall...-- 13:10, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Wouldn't this be good for running? Doesn't this skill basically means ur invincible while running? since ur not dealing damage while running? NO, ITS DOES NOT. Invincible against physical dmg and regular attacks yes but... Spells cant kill you, conditions and degen can kill you too... A far better alternative would be Shadow Form, because it repels against attacks AND spells. Only touch skills and signets can work on you.--70.176.247.196 18:14, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Actually, Shadow Form now only blocks against spells. :Welcome to 2.5 years ago :) --Gimmethegepgun 06:56, May 16, 2010 (UTC) cannot deal dmg from attacks will you still be able to DEAL damage with iw, cause conditions etc (basically all you can do against a mist form) ?? :: Soqed Hozi :: 18:05, 7 January 2007 (CST) :Like it says, you cannot deal Damage with attacks. 220.233.103.77 18:15, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::U CAN DEAL DAMAGE WITH ILLUSIONARY WEAPONRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :::While it is possible to use this in tandem with Illusionary Weaponry, you'd have to use Arcane Mimicry on an ally or steal it via Arcane Thievery/Larceny from a foe. While an interesting question, I really doubt this is particularly practical. -Gildan Bladeborn 15:34, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :that aint clear enough, will iw still cause dmg as it doesnt need to hit, and techniquely an enchantment that deals the damage...::Soqed Hozi:: Well, if you use skills like ignite arrows, or conjure frost, you know buffs and enchants that deal "addititial damage" or deal (whatever) damage when hit. And its only attacks so spells and signets can still whoop you dead. But its very effective for interrupters.-.:(Dachiken):.- Is this a counter to touch skills? Can this skill be use against Touch Ranger? Icyangel Strawberry 21:52, 18 January 2007 (CST) :No. This says no damage from attacks, not touch skills. <>Spark 22:07, 18 January 2007 (CST) can u get interrupted while this is on you????????????????????????????????????????????????????? YesGalaxy of Elements 08:40, 28 January 2007 (CST) :Needs more question marks. "Combine with Conjure Frost and a cold weapon to give the caster a way to deal damage with attacks. " Well I think that's inanely redundant on a plantery scale. Like really? With such high water magic, let's ignore the fact that your water magic spells will be stronger as well and use a weapon! I hope no-one has any problems with me deleting it --Blue.rellik 01:13, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :I found it very useful against the Doppleganger. And it's not immediately obvious. I'd like to get a consensus on whether it should be put back in or not. --Macros 11:54, 11 June 2007 (CDT) ::There are infinte ways to beat a doppleganger that are clever. We need not list them all. M s4 11:59, 11 June 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah it might be effective against the doppel but that's not what it said. It just said the caster can use mist form and conjure frost to do damage with attacks which no matter which way I look, is not a intelligent comment in anyway. I mean do air/fire eles bring conjure lightning/fire (gogogo 30 damage wand! Hahaha you silly aatxe, we'll see who dies sooner!)? Heck even if it was good for the doppelganger then it should do in the guide to beating a doppelganger page and not on every individual page. I mean Insidious parasite is about one of the best skills to use against the doppelganger but that page doesn't mention anything about using it against the doppelganger --Blue.rellik 04:26, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :::The point of the note is to get around the no damage factor that Mist Form brings... except it's almost totally worthless as a pointer. --Kale Ironfist 04:40, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Then I guess it's decided. --Macros 14:41, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Farming? I would like to find a mist form farming build but cannot find one on here anymore,?? whats with that? and anywho i would like to know some good places to farm easily for good money, i would like to know the location,build, and loot please if anyone knows of any good places to farm with a elementalist at all plase tell me! thanks, 24.253.230.94 23:44, 29 June 2007 (CDT)Alcami Lord24.253.230.94 23:44, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :PvX Wiki. Main page. Also, AoE spells were nerfed many moons ago. --Mgrinshpon 00:09, 30 June 2007 (CDT) melee ele i use this and conjure frost with a glacial blade and some other skills like frigid armor or stuff like that to be a meleemancer in ascalon arena ...In ASCALON Arena? You can't use elite skills there...--70.176.247.196 18:15, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Elite tome? nevermind...-- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 00:07, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Spirit of Disenchantment Does Spirit of Disenchantment take this off? Or does it miss because Disenchantment uses attack skills? --Curin Derwin 01:05, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :Mist Form doesn't make attacks miss, just cause no damage. Disenchantment will remove it --Gimmethegepgun 01:06, 31 January 2008 (UTC) A little improvement? Fire now has double dragon that give fire ele +2 fire attributes, perhaps anet should buff this too? Giving this +2 Water attributes, and keep the rest the same. This elite isn't the worse, but not the greatest too. I rarely see Water Ele use it, hopefully anet will buff this for more usage. Nikaido25 01:29, 25 December 2008 (UTC)Nikaido25 NOTE: it's doesnt work with 12 water and glyph of swiftness to keep it up forever please tell me how to keep Mist Form up forever with Mo/Ele profession tip: i have tried elemental lord - glyph of elemental power - blessed aura (bug)- and ofcourse wielding 20% enchant :It can't be maintained at 12 water magic, you'll need at least 15 I think.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 22:29, 13 February 2009 (UTC)